1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching device, and more particularly to an attaching device for attaching portable phones or cell phones or mobile phones to vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical portable phone attaching devices have been developed to attach or secure portable phones or cell phones or mobile phones to vehicles. One example of the typical portable phone attaching device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,468 to Hsu and comprises a pair of resilient or clamping arms for clamping the portable phones and for attaching or securing the portable phones to the vehicles.
However, the drivers or the passengers of the vehicles may not suitably use or speak the portable phones when the portable phones are attached or supported on the portable phone attaching device. In addition, the portable phones may not be easily coupled to the electric power of the vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,672 to Barkat et al. discloses a typical device for coupling the portable phones to the vehicles, such as for coupling the, portable phones to the electric power of the vehicles, and for allowing the users to speak the portable phones with a speaker or microphone, without carrying the portable phones.
However, the users or the drivers or the passengers may have to couple the data adapter and the voice processor and the speaker and the portable phone with a number of wires. In addition, it will be difficult to attach or to support the data adapter and the voice processor and the speaker and the portable phone in the vehicle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional portable phone attaching devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable phone attaching device for attaching portable phones or cell phones or mobile phones to vehicles, and for easily and readily coupling the portable phones to the electric power of the vehicles.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a portable phone attaching device for attaching the portable phones to the vehicles, and for allowing the users to speak the phone without carrying the portable phones.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable phone attaching device for attaching the portable phones to the vehicles, and for allowing the portable phones to be easily directed toward the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an attaching device comprising a housing, a pair of arms attached to the housing for supporting portable phone, a circuit board received in the housing, and including a first coupler for coupling to the portable phone, and including a second coupler, a third coupler attached thereto, a microphone coupled to the second coupler of the circuit board for speaking the portable phone, a speaker coupled to the third coupler of the circuit board for receiving incoming phones from the portable phone, and means for coupling the housing to electric power of vehicle, such that the portable phone may be easily and readily attached to the vehicle and electrically coupled to the electric power of vehicle.
The housing includes a hub provided therein, the speaker includes an extension having a duct provided thereon and rotatably secured to the hub, for rotatably securing the speaker to the housing.
An adapter may further be provided and coupled to the first coupler of the circuit board, for coupling to the portable phone.
The coupling means includes a seat secured to the housing, and a plug adjustably secured to the seat with a joint, for plugging to the electric power of the vehicle.
The seat includes a socket provided thereon, the plug includes a ball rotatably and adjustably received in the socket.
The seat includes a catch attached thereto, the housing includes an opening formed therein for receiving the catch.
The housing includes a lock slot formed therein, and communicating with the opening thereof, the seat includes a rib extended therefrom for engaging into the lock slot of the housing, the catch is attached to the rib.
The coupling means includes a plug secured to the housing for plugging to the electric power of the vehicle, the plug includes a fourth coupler, the circuit board includes a fifth coupler coupled to the fourth coupler of the plug.